


Kabu and Melony, the DILF/MILF Power Couple

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Not my most coherent work but by god was it Fun, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: I have bent canon timelines like wet pasta noodles to suit my needs.Leon, Rai, and Sonia are around 15-17ish, Melony and Kabu are just a smidge younger than their ages in canon.
Relationships: And them with many others, Melon | Melony/Kabu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Champion Time

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point in asking why this exists. I just like to fuck around and Melony&Kabu are such attractive older characters. This fic is exactly what it says on the tin, and involves sexual content about fictional adults with fictional characters under 18 and fictional sex with dubious consent. Please don't read this fictional, completely avoidable work of fiction if this will upset or trigger you.

When Kabu and Melony got married, it was a headline event for weeks. Not only would the articles emphasize what excellent Pokemon battlers both of them were, they would always bring up their combined attractiveness as well. The comment sections and social media were much less polite—posts referring to them as a “MILF/DILF power couple” reached tens of thousands of RTs, and once a tweet made by a drunk Leon along the lines of "what I wouldn't give to be crushed in between mommy Melony and daddy Kabu's thicc thighs” reached a whopping fifty thousand likes before he deleted it the next morning, hungover and mortified. Sonia teased him about it without mercy for an entire month afterwards and Raihan brought it up each time before they battled for just as long, even though both admitted he'd said what they'd been thinking.

Thank God Melony and Kabu had apparently not seen the post, because they'd been nothing but sweet to him at the next dinner event between all the gym leaders and the champion. They sat on either side of him at the table, Melony on his right side and Kabu on his left. Leon felt his face grow hot at their closeness, both of their thighs pressing against his legs. Even when he tried to squeeze his legs together to give them more room, they shifted their chairs closer to him. Kabu was wearing a black suit with red accents and Melony was dressed in a long blue and white dress with flowing sleeves. 

Leon squirmed in his seat more and more as the meal went on. He was all too aware of the way his dick was standing at full, uncomfortable attention as they asked him questions that he could barely nod along to between nervous bites of dinner. A firm hand slid onto his left thigh as he was swallowing and he barely choked it down without letting out a noise. 

“Are you alright, Leon?” Kabu asked, still staring straight ahead. Leon nodded hard. It was probably an accident.

“Are you sure? Your face is all red.” Melony leaned in close and brought a hand up to his head, pushing his sweaty bangs away with one hand to place her cool palm to his heated forehead. Kabu's hand trailed up his thigh, dipping along close to the inside of it as Leon tried to speak. 

“Y-Yeah, I'm just a little h-hot!” Raihan suddenly caught Leon's eye across the table and winked at him, and Leon had no idea what to do so he just smiled back at him. Melony trailed her hand down his face, softly bringing it to cup his cheek and turn his face back to her. 

“Let me help you cool down,” she said, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. She let go of his face and Leon nodded again, his head moving like a bobblehead as he grabbed for his glass of water. The cool drink slid down his throat nicely, cooling a dryness he hadn't even noticed. He set the glass back on the table with a thump as Melony moved her hand into his lap, rubbing directly at the tent of his pants. 

He had to bite his lip to hold in a moan as Kabu's hand joined hers. His breath came out in little shuddered breaths he did his best to control as his pants were unzipped and two hands, one smaller and calloused and the other larger and soft, wrapped around him. He leaned forward onto the table for support, bracing himself on his elbows and lowering his head until his hat covered his face. 

“It's bad manners to put your elbows on the table,” Kabu admonished him as his thumb traced over the slit of his leaking cock. Leon could barely hold his voice in this time, all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle. 

“Awww, I don't think he feels good. Do you, sweetie?” Melony asked with such sweetness as she massaged the base of his cock. 

“N-no, I'm f-fine,” Leon whimpered. His words ended on a groan as he came, his legs trembling with aftershocks as they moved their now slick hands up and down his now oversensitive length.

“You...you do look really bad, dude,” Raihan commented. Leon answered him with a little groan, shaking his head. He might look bad, but he felt amazing.

“We’ll help him get to his hotel room,” Kabu offered. He lifted Leon’s shirt and wiped his dirty hand onto his stomach as Melony put his cock back into his pants and zipped them back up for him. 


	2. Room Disservice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the title doesn't really make sense. My least favorite part of making multi-chapter fics is coming up with title names. Anyways, this is just a lil part w Raihan on his own! Fun stuff continues next chap.

Raihan was _not_ jealous Leon got to sit between Melony and Kabu, he was happy for his friend slash rival slash potentially hopefully something more. He did feel bad for him. somehow, despite his great luck, Leon had gotten sick. Melony and Kabu had offered to take him to his hotel room and sit with him until he felt well enough to be left alone, and he'd been clinging to both of them as they walked to the elevator. As the dessert was brought out, raihan pulled his phone out and sent a message to him.

 _You feeling ok?_ — 6:45 pm.

Leon replied a few minutes later with a voice message. Raihan excused himself to the bathroom so that he could listen to it.

“Yeah, ahh, I'm f-fine.” Leon was already out of breath in the first few seconds. “M-m-melony’s helping me s-send this, because I can't type right now....ahh....” Raihan shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat. He felt guilty because Leon was obviously suffering a _lot_ , but the way his voice was trembling so much was....really hot, for lack of a kinder word.

Without a second thought, Raihan pressed the call button. The dial rang for one, two, three seconds and right when his conscience was about to make him hang up, the call was answered.“...Hello? Raihan?” Melony’s voice was in his ear, as sweet and sexy as ever. Raihan held the phone up to his ear with his shoulder and brought a hand between his legs to rub at the aching stiffness.

“Hiii, M-Melony,” he stuttered, very thankful that she couldn’t see how hot and flushed his face was, the way he was touching himself. “I was just wondering if Leon could talk I was wondering if he was okay?”

“That’s so sweet of you, of course I’ll let you talk to him sweetie,” she cooed, and Raihan squeezed his twitching dick through his pants. Wrong, wrong wrong. “Leon, Raihan called to check in on you,” she called, but her voice had more of an echo to it and he could hear the weak sounds Leon was making now. Was he on speaker?

“Noooo....” Leon whined into the phone. His voice was truly pitiful, and it all went straight to Raihan’s cock unfortunately. “Raihan I’m f-f-finee, please ha-ahhhh-hang up,” he practically whimpered.

“You don’t sound fine,” Raihan answered without thinking about it. Melony giggled and Leon let out another one of those sounds that went straight to his core. Raihan started unbuckling his belt so he could tug his pants down, now rubbing himself through just his tight black briefs.

“Y-yess, but I am f-fine,” Leon insisted breathily. “J-Just—ahhh—tired, you know h-how— _fuck_ —” The way Leon’s voice rose made Raihan pull his cock out of his pants and finally wrap his hand around it.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Melony said softly to Leon, and Raihan had to bite his bottom lip as he moved his hand up and down.

“Alrighty, I’ll...let you rest up, feel better soon,” Raihan quickly said as he ended the call. He closed his eyes as he fucked his hand, knowing it was stupid and selfish of him to be disappointed that Kabu hadn’t been in the room as well. Melony and Leon’s voices had him so turned on already, it only took him a few pumps of his hand to get off.

“Haaa.......ahhh....fuck, Leon....” Raihan closed his eyes and slumped against the wall, breath hard and labored. He hadn’t cum that hard in a while.


	3. Inadvisable Bedside Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Power Couple and the champion.

Leon sighed in relief as the call ended, covering his face with his hands. Kabu pulled off of Leon's cock with a wet pop, swallowing down the last of his cum and patting him on the thigh. “Good boy,” he praised him.

“Not good,” Leon protested, “I sounded  _ weird _ .” He flopped back on the bed, spreading his arms out. Kabu sat down beside him, taking the hat off his head and setting it on the table by the bed. He ran a hand through Leon's hair, and he leaned into the touch.

“No, you sounded so good,” Melony said. She sat on his other side and caressed his cheek. “So good for us, baby.” Leon’s heart sped up a bit at how close they were and he wondered if he was going to get hard again. Probably not, he  _ did  _ just cum twice—

“It was hard to talk, wasn’t it? You’re a very good boy.” Kabu’s hand trailed down his face and to his neck, unfastening the tie he’d been unable to put on by himself. He folded it and set it on the table, next to his hat. Leon's dick gave a little twitch at the praise.

“A good boy for Mommy and Daddy.” Melony began to unbutton his suit jacket, and Leon sat up again so he could shrug it off. Kabu took this as well, folding it into a neat little square and putting it on the table. As Leon watched him, Melony moved her hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it. 

“I-I can do it myself...” Leon squirmed away, suddenly embarrassed at how much they were doing for him and even more embarrassed by how much he liked it. “U-Um...I’m really okay...you can....go back....” he trailed off, reluctant to ask them to leave. He didn’t really want them to go, and they could probably tell. 

“Let Mommy and Daddy take care of you,” Kabu said in a gentle but stern voice. He undid the buttons at the bottom of Leon's shirt as Melony contained at the top. Soon he was shrugging this off as well and sitting completely naked in front of the still fully-clothed Kabu and Melony. 

Leon squirmed with embarrassment, aware his dick was fully erect again. His movements only drew their attention to him. 

“Awww, you're so excitable, baby,” Melony sighed, placing her hand on his length. Leon moaned and leaned into her. “Do you want to make us feel good too?”

Leon nodded, staring down at how her soft pale hand caressed him. “Y-Yes, I want to make you and Kabu feel really goo—”

“No, not Kabu.” Kabu placed his thumb to Leon's lips, letting it push at the corner until it slid into his mouth. “Daddy.” Leon wasn't sure what he should do, whether he should suck on it or lick it or try to emulate what Kabu had done while sucking his cock. Before he could decide, it was pulled out with a wet pop. 

“Okay Daddy,” Leon said numbly. “I-I want to make you and m.....mm.....mommy feel good.” Saying that, calling Kabu and Melony such immature names was so humiliating, but Leon didn't care about that. It didn't matter suddenly how many times he'd beaten both of their gyms, they were in control and Leon wanted them to use him. He placed a hand around Melony’s wrist and moved it away from his dick. “Can I make you and Daddy feel good, please Mommy?” He was begging to touch them, 

“Of course. Lay on your back,” and then after a pause, as if savoring the word before letting it fall out, Kabu smoothly finished his sentence with “little champion.” Leon shivered at the pet name and crawled into the middle of the bed in a fervor, lying on his back and noting again just how exposed he was in from of him. 

His nipples were hard from both cold and excitement, his erection again fully hard between his legs and leaking precum. Melony and Kabu both stood up and looked down at him, and he couldn't help bucking his hips up into the air. Both of them smiled at that, then turned to each other.

“Do you want his cock or his mouth?” Kabu asked Melony. Leon shuddered, vivid mental images flashing in front of his mind. Melony sitting on his face. Melony riding him. He whined and forced himself to keep his hands at his sides.

“Awww, so impatient,” she cooed softly. She lifted the hem of her dress up to her face, holding the bottom between her teeth to hold it in place as she settled on the bed and straddled Leon’s waist. He could see the black lace panties she was wearing, the soaked patch at the front of them, and the liquid slipping down the insides of her thighs. He whined pitifully, trying to move his hips up.

“I’m going to use your mouth.” Kabu unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down, pulling his cock out. Leon's mouth watered at the sight of it, long and chubby and flushed red at the tip. Kabu climbed on the bed as well, sitting in a kneel with his firm thighs pressing against either side of Leon's head. The tip of his cock rested on his bottom lip, and Kabu looked down at him with an intense heat in his eyes. He brought a hand to Leon's long purple hair and gathered a lock of it around his hand, rolling his hips forward and spreading precum all over Leon's lips.

Suddenly Leon's cock was wrapped in something warm and wet and clamping down on him inch by delicious inch. It felt  _ so  _ much better than hands and he let out a loud cry, trying to buck his hips and and failing because of Melony’s weight atop him. 

Kabu’s cock slid into his mouth and Leon swirled his tongue around the head of it. He gasped, his hold on Leon's hair tightening just a bit as he bucked his hips forward and pushed deeper into his mouth. Melony sank down on him all the way, suffocating him in warm wet softness. Leon's cry was muffled by Kabu’s cock, and the older man let out a long sigh as he slowly moved in and out of his mouth.

“Ohh, you feel so good inside me,” Melony sighed. Leon could barely see her past Kabu but he could feel her, his hips moving on his own and tears spilling down his cheeks at the obscene, exquisite feeling of her pussy squeezing down on him. If Kabu wasn't fucking his mouth, he would've been screaming from pleasure. With every push in he would fill Leon's mouth more, his low groans occasionally broken to give praise to the boy under him.

“You're doing so good, so good for us,” Melony moaned. She squeezed down on his cock and let out a low, sensual moan, her thighs slapping against his as she fucked herself harder on him, moving up and down until she finally let out a moan and slumped down on him. her insides squeezed down on him and Leon felt like he was about to come too, but there was something more he needed. Frustrated, he tried to buck his hips up and looked up at Kabu through his watery eyes. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Kabu sighed. “You deserve a reward.” 

“Cum for us, baby,” Melony cooed. And Leon did, filling her with his cum. Kabu pulled his cock out of Leon's mouth but before he could do anything more than whine at the absence, kabu grabbed his cock and pumped it once, twice, then came onto Leon's face. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself flush more as his face was painted with cum.

For a moment they both settled their full weight on him, both their voices breathy. Leon was still gasping for air when they rose off of him, and he turned his head to watch as they put themselves back together. Kabu tucked his cock back into his underwear and zipped his pants back up, and only the flush to his face and now slightly rumpled suit showed what he’d just done. Melony pulled her panties back up and then let her dress drop back to the floor.

“You look so cute like that,” Melony cooed. She bent down and placed a kiss to his messy lips, licking the cum off them and then straightening and turning to face Kabu. She kissed him and he opened his mouth, moving their tongues together and sharing his cum. Leon watched in fascination.

“We have to go back to dinner before anyone gets too worried,” Kabu said as if to apologize after they broke the kiss. He pet Leon on the head and then linked his arm with Melony’s. “Don’t look so sad. We’ll play with you more.” Was that a promise or a threat? It didn’t matter, it made Leon thrum with anticipation.

“Aren’t you excited to play more with Mommy and Daddy?” Leon nodded frantically to answer Melony’s question, and they both gave him a soft smile before turning away.

“We’re excited too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw Melony is on birth control, Pokemon world technology is next level


	4. Dragon Taming, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude! No sex, but it sets up stage for the next chapter. Again, do Not think about things too hard, this fic's lore and plot is like the house built by that that unfortunate pig who was a fan of straw.

Kabu looked at the paper on his desk. Another local fashion line asking for him to do a collaboration with them. Kabu didn't want to reject it, as he was grateful to this town for welcoming him and felt that it was only right of him to do all he could to support businesses in it. It also helped that they were offering him decent compensation for his time. But still, he twirled the pen in his left hand, still not having a decision.

The sound of a voice outside broke his concentration, and he glanced out the front door. Raihan, the dragon type leader, was standing in front of the doors.

“C'mon, Rotom!” Raihan sighed as he grabbed the phone and gently angled its camera lens down. He went back to his pose, one hand on his hip and the other pulling at the bottom of his shirt. “I told you, _this_ angle.” 

“B-but Raihan,” his Rotom protested in a little squeaky voice, “if I take a picture like that.....people might see....down your shirt.....” 

“That's the point,” he said with a sigh. Rotom didn't respond. “Alright, _fine_ , I'll take it myself!” His lips formed into a pout at Rotom’s silence. He reached up for the phone and stretched his hand up as far as he could, grinning at the phone's screen. Kabu set down the paper he was no longer absorbed in and let his full attention rest upon him. He was making _that_ expression, so much like the one that would come onto his face when he was in a challenging battle.

After a moment, Raihan lowered the phone and let out a long, unhappy sigh. “This isn’t giving me the angle I need,” he complained to his reluctant phone. Rotom remained silent and Raihan huffed out a long, annoyed noise. “You’re a _traitor_ ,” he complained. Kabu allowed himself a small smile as he stood and walked to the door. As he opened it, Raihan dropped the phone and looked at him with wide eyes, an excited and nervous smile falling across his face.

“H-Hi, this is...um...I was just–”

“I’ll help you take the picture,” Kabu offered. Raihan brightened and handed him the phone. His Rotom made a small whining noise, but went to the camera app with no complaints. Despite how it felt about Raihan’s showing off, it was rather obedient. Kabu kept his expression neutral as Raihan smirked again, leaning on the wall of the gym. Despite his age, he was already taller than Kabu.

Kabu stood on tiptoe, which did not help remedy the difference between their heights at all, and aimed the camera up at him and took a few shots. He released his hold on the phone and it flew over to Raihan dutifully. Raihan looked over the shots with a frown.

“Umm, thanks for helping me, but I was looking for a, you know, _high_ angle. For, um. For,” he started, but then stopped again.

“You want people to look at your chest.” Raihan barked out a laugh, placing a hand behind his head sheepishly.

“Am I that obvious about it? Well, it’s probably fine. Do you have any stools or–”

“Get on your knees. Instead of me being at a high angle...why don’t you go for a _low_ one?” Kabu smiled at him, stepping close enough for his eyes to be at level with the younger man’s chest. Raihan blinked down at him, mouth falling open. Kabu stood on tiptoe again and placed his hands on Raihan’s shoulders, and he willingly fell to his knees as Kabu applied slight pressure.

“That...that works,” he croaked out, staring up at him still. Kabu bent down and pulled at the collar of his shirt, so that just a glimpse of his chest was exposed. He took Raihan’s phone out of his very loose hand and found it at the camera again. He took a picture from above, the shutter seeming louder now.

“So, did you come here for a match or is this visit for another reason?” Raihan opened his mouth and made sounds, but made no words Kabu could understand. 

“I...I...I...you...” Kabu waited patiently, circling around Raihan slowly and taking more pictures as he went around. “Um....wanted to. Match.”

“You were just here for a match last month,” Kabu pointed out as he came to stand in front of him again. Raihan swallowed, looking away from the camera. “Unfortunately, I haven’t had enough time to train with all of the events happening lately, so I’ll have to decline.” Raihan nodded in response, not deflating like he usually would at rejection. Kabu raised an eyebrow. “You don't seem upset.”

“Okay I heard that Flygon Flairette wants to do a collaboration with you and I was thinking you'd look really really good in their hoodies so I. wanted to convince you to do it.” Raihan’s words came out in one big rush. Kabu realized that he recognized the black and orange hoodie the teen wore all the time from a pamphlet the store had given him. It had come in the same envelope as the form sitting on his desk.

“I didn't realize you were such a fan. I _was_ considering my options before you distracted me with your photography.” Kabu pressed on the photo grid in the bottom right corner of the screen. He scrolled through the images he had taken, letting himself smile at Raihan's shocked and _submissive_ expression in each one. Then he was at the photographs that had him smiling while leaning against the wall, and then the ones Raihan had taken himself in front of the gym, and then—

 _Oh_. A picture of Raihan stepping out of what looked like a shower. He sent a flirtatious grin up at the camera, his body dripping with water and hair lying wet. His cock was fully erect, one hand curled around it. Kabu was sure he heard the Rotom make a little whining noise, embarrassed for its owner. 

“Oh, I got in your way? Sorry about that, ahahaha....” Oblivious to the lewd image that Kabu was looking at, Raihan let out a giggle. 

“It's fine. You helped me make my decision, actually.” Kabu flicked back to the beginning of the gallery and bent down to hand Raihan's phone back to him. 

He took it and scrolled through the images with wide eyes. “I look.....uh, I look.....kinda weak.” Raihan flushed as he rose to his feet.

“It’s a good look for you.” Kabu flashed his teeth in a smile that made Raihan fidget, look away, and stutter helplessly. “Anyways, I’ve made up my mind. You’ll take the job instead of me, but I’ll supervise you.”


	5. Dragon Taming, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that contains the piss. Also the struggling I had to do with this chapter made me realize that I've done all I can do with this for now.

Kabu expected that they wouldn’t want Raihan to actually replace him, and he was correct. But they jumped at the chance to include the young, powerful,  _ popular _ Dragon-type leader. In fact, they thanked Kabu at length even though he was the one suggesting it and inconveniencing them.

Raihan was also ecstatic upon hearing the news. They met in front of the studio a few days later and after being prepared with makeup and hair styling and other things, Raihan was bouncing giddily in a hoodie loosely modeled after the colors and markings of Altaria. Kabu wore a matching one, and the photoshoot began with them inside in front of a green screen.

Picture after picture, pose after pose, an hour or two later they were finally done. Raihan was wincing as he stood from a sitting position, pressing his legs together ever so slightly.

Kabu glanced at him again. “What about taking some outside?” he asked, and Raihan perked up despite himself. The photographers jumped at the chance, moving them to the sunny and picturesque fountain out front of the building. By the time those were done as well, Raihan was barely able to smile at the photographers and his legs were trembling. Raihan had been fidgeting all afternoon, and now he was pressing his legs together as he stood up and they walked over. He whimpered and squirmed and held himself for the entire cab ride, apparently not too concerned with saving face in front of Kabu at this moment.

As they made their way towards the gym, the door was opened by Melony before Kabu could pull his keys out. She smiled at both of them and placed a peck at the corner of Kabu’s mouth as he entered.

“I’m sorry I missed the photoshoot, but training ran a bit late....and I wanted to see how handsome you two look before the magazines come out.” Kabu reciprocated the kiss, their lips brushing together for a split second. Raihan watched them with wide eyes, his own need apparently forgotten if only for a second.

Melony turned to look at him and gave him a smile. “You wear that so well, Raihan. How handsome,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him. Raihan shifted his weight from leg to leg as he became flustered and winced.

“Th-thanks,” he mumbled. His eyes went from her, to Kabu, and then longingly to the changing room so close and yet so far away.

“Can I take a picture of you, honey?” She asked, looking both of them over.

“S-Sorry b-but I—” He was fidgeting from more than just his need for the bathroom now.

“Awww, but just for a second. You both look so cute. Just one more picture?” She asked, batting her long eyelashes again and forming those pretty lips of hers into an irresistible pout. Raihan squirmed again, but nodded. She beamed, reaching into her bag and pulling her phone out. Kabu motioned for Raihan to sit down next to him on the couch and he did, whimpering as he practically fell into it.

“Do you have to use the bathroom?” Kabu asked. Raihan shook his head vehemently.

“No! Well, a little. But I’m f-fine,” he insisted, moving his hands to his sides and standing stiffly. Kabu slung an arm around his shoulders and Raihan stiffened even further for a moment, but then relaxed and leaned against him a bit.

-

One picture turned into several, but Raihan put up with it well enough, especially when he was praised by both of them for how well he was doing and how good he looked.

Melony smiled, offering him a glass of water. Overly eager to impress, he took it and began to sip at it slowly. 

This small, cautious water intake was apparently the last straw. Raihan whimpered as a wet patch of fabric grew at the front of his pants, pressing his legs together more desperately and shoving his hand between them again.

Just when it seemed like he might be able to control himself, the cup of water slipped from his other trembling hand and spilled all over the floor. The water pooled into a puddle by his feet and pee spurted out of him, some leaking into the seat below him but most soaking into his pants, making a mess of them. The hand he shoved between his legs was getting dirtied too.

"Um.....this is is.....I...." Raihan blinked down at the front of his pants, which were rapidly becoming wet. He sniffled, big tears welling in his eyes that he frantically wiped away. One sob slipped out, and then another, and he pulled his headband down over his eyes to hide his face as he cried. Melony hushed him, sitting down on the other side of him and stroking his hair to comfort him. Kabu pulled him onto his lap as he continued to piss himself, the warmth soaking into his lap.

“You held it for a long time, good job.” Kabu let his hand drift over his back, rubbing circles into it. Raihan shook his head from side to side, still shaking with sobs.

“I should've held it longer, you’re g-g-gonna think I’m a b-baby—”

“No, we don't think any less of you. You're a good boy.” Kabu punctuated his words by rolling his hips up, his erection wetly grinding against Raihan's ass through their clothes. This time, Raihan groaned and buried his face against Kabu's neck.

“I think you're very cute,” she cooed. She grasped his hand and pressed it between her legs. Raihan turned around to look at her with wide eyes, then trailed them down to his hand which was on her soaked underwear. eyes widened as he sniffled, looking down at his hand.

“W-wow.....you're....so wet.” he wiped his messy face with his other hand, awe in his eyes. Melony sighed and rolled her hips down against him, and he whined. His cock was hard, straining against the front of his soaked white pants. He hadn't been touched that much yet, but was turned on enough to rut against the hand Kabu brought between his wet legs without a thought.

Melony and Kabu just loved that about teenagers, they were so cute and energetic. Every time he moved his ass rubbed against Kabu’s hardening cock through their soaked clothes, and his fingers clumsily rubbed against Melony through her panties.

"R...Raihan, baby, can you call me mommy?" Melony moved with him, panting.

"M....M..." Raihan's cheeks burned, and he stumbled on the word. Melony bucked against his fingers faster, urging him on. "M-mommy...." Even as he moved up against Kabu’s hand, Raihan slid his fingers underneath her underwear and pressed them against her clit. She sighed and came against him, coating his fingers with her excitement.

He brought it up to his mouth and wrapped his tongue all around his fingers. Muffled, wet moans poured out of his mouth as he ground both down on Kabu’s cock and up against his hand at the same time. Melony added her hand over Kabu’s, and they stroked Raihan’s cock together until he finally gasped and shook and shot his climax into his already wet clothes. Kabu didn't take long after that, shifting his hands to Raihan's hips and rutting against him, bouncing him in his lap, mouthing at his neck. 

“See, now we’re all dirty, no need to feel embarrassed.” Both of them placed a kiss to one of his tear stained cheeks.

“Do you want to shower with us?” Melony offered.

“Holy shit, yes.” Raihan jumped to his feet, leaving Kabu’s lap warm and wetly empty. He slapped his hand over his mouth a second later, eyes wide. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to say that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll think of some way to punish you for it,” Kabu said as he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends for now! Unfortunately, my writing "abilities" are all screwy so despite that I want to add more, I don't think I can ahaha! I wanted to eventually wrap Sonia and Nessa into the fold but like.  
> But for those curious, the general event flow after this would be:
> 
> Melo+Kabu/Rai Shower Sex  
> Melo+Kabu/Sonia, Sonia does a delivery for her grandmother to their place. You can already tell where this is going. (Leon is also there, gagged and tied up as he gets fucked by a toy while listening to them have their way w Sonia.)  
> Melo/Kabu/Rai/Lee, Arranged Play Date. 
> 
> And then eventually, Melo+Kabu/Rai/Lee/Nessa/Sonia. A vacation to faraway region. They're on the train and no one really recognizes them. Nessa and Sonia are on one side of the car, Lee and Rai the other. Melony and Kabu are sitting at the ends, Melony with Nessa and Sonia and Kabu with Leon and Raihan.  
> An older couple that are actually parents come along and comment on how quiet their kids are. Melony and Kabu smile at the compliments, turning up the vibes inside each of their “kids.” You can also tell where this is going.


End file.
